Shedinja
Summary Shedinja 'is a mysterious bug and ghost type that appears after the evolution of a Nincada into a Ninjask. It is a completely empty shell, brought back to life into another Pokémon. Powers and Stats 'Tier: High 7-C Name: Shedinja Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Shed Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Earth Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Nutrient Absorption (With Absorb), Sand Manipulation (With Sand attack), Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (with Harden), Precognition (via Mind Reader), limited Darkness Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Healing, True Flight, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Power Nullification, Anti-Regeneration, Mind Reading (And some degree of Mind Manipulation with confuse ray), Shadow Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (With Sunny Day), Dynamax Attack Potency: Large Town level (Comparable to other Pokémon of this level, such as Pidgeotto and Ninjask). Can ignore conventional durability with Soul Manipulation Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to other Pokémon of this level) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Unknown (Can easily be defeated by any attack that can actually hit it). Intangibility and Wonder Guard makes it hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Any shadow, rock (Not including other kind of softer grounds), soul, fire (Including lava and extreme heat) and air based attacks will go through Wonder Guard and defeat it in a single shot Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Manipulation:' Anyone who stares at the hole in its back will have its Spirit taken away. Attacks like Phantom Force, Shadow Sneak and Shadow Ball can also harm soul-based creatures, like Ghost Type Pokémon. *'Intangibility:' Due to being a ghost type, most physical attacks should go right through it without harm. Note that any attack imbued with certain elemental attributes such as fire, water etc. will bypass this. *'Wonder Guard:' This special protection technique nullify most attacks coming at it. Only Dark, Rock, Flying, Fire and Ghost types attacks are able to bypass it. This ability is somewhat resistant to being copied. *'Phantom Force:' Shedinja creates a portal into another world, before teleporting back and striking the enemy with soul power. *'Shadow Ball:' Shedinja hurls a ball of shadowy blob at the enemy. Can attack intangible beings. *'Shadow Sneak:' It uses its own shadow to sneak up on the enemy and attack it from behind. *'Mind Reader:' Reads the mind of the enemy to predict its next move and attack or dodge. *'Spite:' Reduce the PP from one of the enemy's attack. This is usually represented as the opponent tiring out, making them unable to use a move. *'Heal Block:' Shedinja blocks healing from the opponent, including regeneration from items such as potion, magic healing, biological regeneration etc. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's Profile (Magical Girl Mami was used and speed was equalized) Sanji (One Piece) Sanji's Profile (Wano Country Sanji with O-Soba Mask suit was used, Speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Sans (Undertale) Sans' Profile (Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Pokemon Category:Ghosts Category:Anime Characters Category:Animals Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Species Category:Soul Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Nintendo Category:Genderless Characters Category:Portal Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Sand Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 7